


4C. Ang nawawalang jockstrap

by Ren (halfpick)



Series: Uuwi ka rin: GSP Mid-season One-Shots [3]
Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Pancakes, jockstrap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpick/pseuds/Ren
Summary: With the new year upon them, Karl and Vlad's time together in their shared space will soon come to an end. Vlad's quest to win Karl over also comes to a screeching halt when a chance to mend his so-called biggest heartbreak presents itself.
Relationships: Karl Frederick Almasen/Jose Vladimir Austria
Series: Uuwi ka rin: GSP Mid-season One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097174
Kudos: 31





	1. Nawawala

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction is based on an alternate reality retelling of the Gaya sa Pelikula webseries created by Juan Miguel Severo and presented by Globe Studios. The events depicted take place between the fourth and fifth episodes.

"So you _really_ aren't coming home tonight?" Rob asks in his stern voice; but he's not angry.

You look at your watch, it says ten fifty-two. " _Kuya_ ," you start with a pleading tone. "I want to work things out on my own muna. I don't even know what to tell Mom yet. Or if I want to."

Seated at an obscure corner of this coffee shop, an hour before the turn of the year, you look around and see that everything's a blur while listening to your brother on the phone.

"Is it because of that boy you live with? Si... Karl. That's his name, right?" You feel a lump in your throat and the urge to swallow it immediately. _How does he know about Karl?_

"Pero 'di mo naman talaga s'ya boyfriend, 'di ba Vlad?"  
  


### 2:30PM, New Year's Eve. Tito Santi's Unit.

You and Karl turned in around seven this morning after watching _Varsity blues_ , _Wait for me in heaven (Espérame en el cielo)_ and _Xanadu_ , and spending some time in between the movies to dissect each of their nuances. This was your A-Z film challenge with him, and you were supposed to finish it before the end of the year. But by the time Olivia Newton-John and the Electric Light Orchestra were on, poor Karl's droopiness was already too painful to watch. _Y tu mamá también_ will then have to wait until next year.

But never mind that; you're up by noon to run to the neighborhood sari-sari store to get what you need for your first task on today's _**Get Karl to Like You More**_ agenda.

Which was essentially today's breakfast... ehrm, lunch. _Late lunch_. The goal is to make it so memorable that he'll miss it when you eventually go back to your normal lives after the semestral break. And if there's something you've figured out about Karl, it's that he is a solid 100% breakfast person, no matter the time of day. So, breakfast it is! Garlic fried rice- a staple, your signature fluffy, moist scrambled eggs, bacon, spam, and those blueberry pancakes you had just perfected three days ago. The symphony of the inviting morning kitchen smells wafted up to the second floor of the unit, and your hope is that it will summon the boy with the long lashes and deep-set eyes you long to get trapped looking into again.

Yes, Vlad, you've become THAT guy. Reciting poetry in your head while your hands are busy putting together something nice for someone special to you. You'd never admit that this pocket dimension exists in your head because you'll always be the detached and often standoffish Austria sibling; but once someone gets into your heart the way this boy Karl - and in such a short time - has, you will drop that façade, and the stone wall built to keep superficial people away collapses along with it.

"Wow, ambango naman!" Finally he descends from his quarters- the boy with the perpetually unassuming naivete, Karl Almasen.

"Almusal sa hapon is _life_. Anong okasyon?" See? Naïve. Dense, you would even think.

"C'mon, Arki. It's the last day of 2018! I wanted our last meal together for this year to be extra special." Ooh but you felt that little tug in your insides when you said _last meal together_ , no?

"You're going home to your folks later today, right?"

Do your eyes deceive you or did you see his smile fade as you said that?

"Oo e. Pero alam mo, welcome ka namang sumama if gusto mo. Sinabi ko na kina Mama na hindi ka parin uuwi sa inyo e." You want to get used to Karl being so accommodating instead of blasting his indignation about your missing your cues when it came to housework. And you know he means well, you just don't want to complicate things for Karl at home.

"No na, Arki. But thanks for the offer. It means a lot to me that you're saying that." You give him an assuring nod that you'd be fine. That it would be better than when he left you on Christmas Eve and that you won't trash anything in the unit just because he won't come home.

"Tara, let's eat! In fairness ha, ang galing ng timing mo. Kakatapos ko lang sa pancakes."

It warms your heart presenting the spread to Karl and he receives it better than what you had hoped or imagined. You take your phone out and tell him you're taking a video of your accomplishment, saying that it's a momentous occasion and has never happened before. But what you're really filming is him, marveling at your hard work, smiling from ear to ear with wonder and anticipation. Just so you have something to watch tonight when you're alone in the unit welcoming 2019.

""Wag kang mag-alala, 'di na kita isi- _seen zone_. Pramis." He then shows you a mischievous smirk - with that little crease at the corner of his mouth hinting and it took everything in you not to lunge at him just so you can give him a peck.

"Well, buti naman. Kasi wala na akong Christmas tree na mapagti-tripan." You wittily clapped back. But what you really wanted to say was, _thank you, at least I know I won't be alone._

You both sit and enjoy your afternoon breakfast.

"By the way, Arki," You break the silence as you pick up the last pancake and lay it on Karl's plate. "Have you seen Sue's gift? I may have misplaced it."

He swivels his torso to turn to the TV, snaps back to look at you, then raises his thumb over his shoulder, "Andun parin naman sa ibabaw ng TV."

"Um, not _that_ one. The _other_ gift."

He slowly puts down his fork with a piece of the pancake you gave him and you see his eyes widen.

"Ooooh. 'Yung isa pa." He suddenly picked up on your discretion. "'Di ko naman napansin. Sige i-check ko sa mga damit ko, baka napasama."

You're impressed that he wasn't bashful about the possibility of a jockstrap getting mixed with his stuff. You wouldn't even mind if it were the case - it would just give you an excuse to talk to him for the rest of the afternoon about it. 

"Thanks, Arki. Pero no big deal, I can look for it ulit later." You wanted to dismiss it for now, and relish the remaining time you have with him today. At least until you hear your phone ring. 

Caller ID says "A". 

### 6:48PM, New Year's Eve. Coffee Shop in Katipunan.

You walk into this moderately crowded coffee shop that you used to frequent; you're surprised that it hadn't changed a lot since your last visit. After a quick scan, you find _your_ spot available. That _was_ , your (plural) spot, when you and Aldous were still a thing. It was perfect - it was the area in the coffee shop that you had to purposely go to in order to find; and was completely inconspicuous from the entrance.

A liked the privacy and said he wanted to keep you to himself, away from people who might ogle at your rugged handsomeness. But you knew it wasn't the reason he wanted you two to be sequestered.

He called you in the afternoon saying his New Year's plans had gone down the drain and the _friend_ he expected to celebrate with cancelled last minute. Then, he nagged at you about not showing up after he cooked for you when you said you were going to stay over at his place a few weeks back. He then egged you on to come over and spend New Year's with him instead, and offers a truce so that you can both let bygones be bygones.

You looked tentative and for some reason turned to Karl at that moment as if to read his face for any sign about what you should do about it. Karl finished his plate and stood up from the table, giving you the space which he deemed appropriate.

What you were _really_ expecting was for Karl to make his usual disapproving face so you can confirm that he's finally liked you back. Instead, he quietly cleaned up the table and proceeded to wash the dishes.

"NO, Karl, ako na d'yan..." You feebly uttered, but A was in the middle of giving you instructions on where to pick you up and what time.

"'Nde, okay lang." Karl smiled at you and continued washing the dishes. "Ikaw naman ang nagluto e, ako na 'to."

You didn't know why, but there was a sinking feeling in your gut and all the happiness you felt twenty minutes ago while sharing a meal with Karl was somewhere else that you could not access. 

By the time Karl was done with the dishes, it had already been a good ten minutes that you'd sunk into the couch, mulling over the decision of whether to go or not.

Karl sat next to you, rested his arm on the back of the couch to face you. He waited for you to look at him. After staring at you quietly for another half a minute, he nonchalantly asked,

"Kaya mo ba hinahanap 'yung jockstrap mo?"

The seriousness with which Karl asked the question threw you off completely and before you knew it, heat was emanating from every pore of your seemingly poreless face. 

"What?! _**NOOO**_. How could you even ask me that?!" You responded in disgust at the notion, clearly scandalized by the question. Karl's expression shifted from serious to hilariously satisfied. 

"Joke! Hahaha. Ito naman hindi na mabiro." Another shift from amused back to serious showed you that Karl wanted to give you his two cents on your dilemma.

"Alam mo Vlad," he started, "Naiinggit ako sa 'yo kase kahit andami mong pinagdaanan ngayong taon, hindi nawawala 'yung passion mo para sa mga bagay na gusto mo. Nakaka-inspire." 

You wondered why he opened with that. Karl continued, "Hindi ko alam kung anong pinagdaanan n'yo, at kung may maitutulong man kung mag-usap kayo bago mag-New Year. Kung sa tingin mo mas dadali ang pag-pursue mo sa mga pangarap mo 'pag nakuha mo yung closure n'yo, wala namang masama du'n. 

"Baka panahon na rin para maisara n'yo ang mga dapat isara. Para kung saan man kayo dalhin ng bagong taon, nakapagpaalam kayo nang maayos sa taong paalis. Pareho na rin naman din kayong mag-isa mamaya, might as well 'di ba?"

In your head you were considering what he was saying, but if it were up to you, you would just rather spend tonight with Karl. You let out a sigh before looking at him again.

"Thanks, Arki." Karl looked pleased that you valued what he had to say. He then segued to, "O sige na, ako nang bahala dito. Hanapin ko lang yung gift mo tapos pauwi na rin ako."

"No na, Arki. Get ready na rin. Baka mahirapan ka lang umuwi. That can wait naman." You tried to talk him out of it, but he was already on his way to the stairs to go up to his room.

"Babawi ako sa 'yo Arki. I promise." 


	2. Nahanap din kita

### 10:38PM, New Year's Eve. Coffee Shop in Katipunan.

He said he'll pick you up at 7PM, at the coffee shop you always went to after your Saturday ASF meetings. Knowing A, you'd probably be there for a while, given you arrived just before the supposed pick up time. So you ordered your usual hot drink, expecting he’d be taking his time, and yours. True enough, he texted you at 7:20PM to tell you he had some relatives who came out of the woodwork and he couldn't get them to leave. 

Of course that meant you were REALLY off-limits until he can find a way to get rid of them.

Very much like A to not text you again since then, and now, it's almost been four hours since you sat down this little corner, bored out of your wits and thinking of Karl. You wish you hadn't taken his advice and just stayed in the unit.

Your phone rings, but this time it isn't A's name on the Caller ID. 

"Hello, Kuya?" You answer hesitantly.

"Vlad, nasa'n ka?" Rob's voice sounds so much fuller than yours; it's the trait of the men of your family to have a deep, modulated quality to your voices. Your brother's was low and pleasantly gruff.

"I'm here in Katipunan, at _the_ coffee shop. I'm spending New Year's at a friend's place and he's picking me up here."

"Ah, well. That part I know. I was just at Ate Judit's condo, susunduin dapat kita." 

"What? _Why?_ "

"Anong why? It's New Year's. You have to be home."

You fall quiet and after a few seconds of silence, Rob continues.

"Saglit nga... _that_ coffee shop? Don't tell me you're headed to your ex's." There's judgment in his tone and you don't blame him. "It's just a New year's thing. no big deal," you reply hoping he won't pry any further.

But he does.

"So what are you _really_ doing there, Vlad?" you hear him ask. And while you know the answer, you grasp at words to verbalize it so he would not think so little of his little brother.

"I'm looking for answers, Kuya. So I don't have to look back once this year is over. 'Yun lang."

"Vlad, I always entertain great hopes pero itong ginagawa mo ay katangahan. No offense." Rob is using his _Kuya-knows-best_ tone. "You _have_ the answers you need, gusto mo lang may mag-validate para sa 'yo. And as far as validation goes, hindi 'yung ex mo ang tipo ng taong pagkakatiwalaan ko to give it to you."

"Pero Kuya..." You try to interject, but Rob immediately swoops back in. 

"The road that takes you forward doesn't need be littered by the skeletons of your past. May mga tao na ginagawang trophies ang mga ex nila, akala nila ikinakalakas 'yun ng appeal nila dahil they suffered and survived so much."

You wanted to give him a piece of your mind, but opted to let him keep his train of thought.

"Some of these skeletons may just haunt you; or scare you from taking that road altogether. And while we both know you don't scare easily, papa'no naman yung mga gusto mong isama? 'Di mo naisip na baka sila ang matakot sa mga multo ng nakaraan mo?"

It eats you up that you didn't listen to your gut and just stayed at the unit, and here is your brother making perfect sense. You wish he wasn't giving you an earful but you know you deserve it.

You hear your brother clear his throat. _Oh man_ , you thought, _Kuya isn't done yet_. "So you _really_ aren't coming home tonight?"

" _Kuya_ ," you start with a pleading tone. "I want to work things out on my own muna. I don't even know what to tell Mom yet. Or if I want to."

"Is it because of that boy you live with? Si... Karl. That's his name, right?" You're caught off guard but don't say anything. Rob goes on to ask, "Pero 'di mo naman talaga s'ya boyfriend, 'di ba Vlad?"

Taken aback by this piece of information that you didn't know your brother was aware of, you take a second to think of your answer. Before you could reply, Rob cuts you off.

" _Funny story_. I thought you were staying at Ate's unit, right? So I was about to knock when the door swings open. Tapos there was a woman, sabi n'ya Anna daw name n'ya; she also said you didn't stay in Ate's unit, but are living next door with another guy. Ate didn't mention any of this to me, so I just nodded and told her I appreciated her help. I was about to walk next door to check if you were there, pero ang sabi ni Anna wala ka daw at si Karl naman ay nasa gazebo. She said hindi na umuwi si Karl because he was looking for something you had misplaced."

"Wait, are you serious? Hindi umuwi si Karl?" You feel your heart race at the thought of him being alone in the unit, and you know how lonely that can be. That, and the idea of him thinking you're at your ex's while he's by himself was enough to make you scramble from your seat and clear your table of the school books you were reviewing. You rummage through your bag to make room for your reading materials and touch something that's too soft to belong with your school stuff.

Lo and behold, the missing jockstrap.

"Yep, he's still there. Found him in the gazebo on the phone with his parents."

"Pa'no mo nalaman na parents n'ya 'yun? You were eavesdropping again, weren't you?!"

"Why do you think I give that writing exercise all the time? It's a great way to get used to keeping the integrity of a story when you write.

"Believe it or not, he speaks highly of you," Rob asserts. "He says that just this last week, you were helping him with keeping the unit clean. Nakakagulat daw how you did a one-eighty about that considering you're not used to housework. Even I was surprised! I didn't think anyone can make you do that. He rambled on about how you help him with understanding different films. Kahit na napupuyat na kayo, hindi ka raw nagko-complain about it. Special mention pa 'yung breakfast mo na nilu-look forward daw n'ya."

You don't know why your face started heating up. Happiness? _Hope?_ Fulfillment that Karl has indeed noticed and he appreciates your efforts? You don't even notice how this causes your face to seemingly stretch because of your uncharacteristically wide smile.

One more sweep of the little nook to make sure you've gotten all your stuff together, then you rush out of the coffee shop. You text A to tell him you that won't make it anymore. A wave of regret washes over you and you vow never to doubt your instincts again.

You open an app to book a car or a cab, but it looks like due to the late hour on New Year's Eve, no service was showing available.

"Kuya, I need to get back to the condo, and I can't book any cabs... Can I ask a favor? Can you give me a ride home?"

"A _ride home_ , eh?" Rob says under his breath, not letting you hear it. "Where do you think I'm headed, kiddo? Meet me out front in 10 minutes."

  


### 11:46PM, New Year's Eve. Tito Santi's Unit.

"Arki? Arki?!" You call out as you enter the unit. You can tell that he really didn't go home because the lights up in his room and the kitchen lights are lit. But the unit is empty and you wonder where he'd be at this hour.

Then you realize that the best place to watch any fireworks display would be at the gazebo and that's when you thought it may be where Karl is.

Your instinct is spot on as you see him sitting on the bench in front of the pool, just by the gazebo.

  


**_"Nahanap din kita."_ **

  


"Oh," Karl exclaims as he turns to you. "Akala ko 'di ka uuwi hanggang bukas?"

"At akala ko uuwi ka." You copy his tone while making your way around the bench to sit next to him. "Ba't 'di ka nagtext na dito ka na magnu-New Year?"

"Ah, eh... Hinanap ko kasi yung _gift_ mo, tapos 'di ko namalayan late na pala. Kaya tumawag na lang ako kina Papa at nagpaalam kung pwede dito na lang ako tonight.

"Sorry Vlad ha? 'Di ko nakita yung jockstrap mo, eh." 

"Nakita ko s'ya sa bag ko, actually. Kaya umuwi na ako para hindi mo na hanapin." You told him looking so guilt-stricken, but still expecting that he would tell you off for sending him on a wild goose chase.

"Sana tinext mo na lang ako para hindi na naputol 'yung gabi n'yo." To your surprise, he looks back at you as if he was the one who committed the worse mistake.

"A little bird told me you were still here and I wanted to keep you company." You couldn't look him in the eye at first to avoid any uncomfortable silence, but also could not risk making it sound insincere.

"Besides," you add to make your case of coming back more compelling, "sabi ng ex ko dumating daw yung Paul na dapat kasama n'ya talaga ngayon. It would've been so awkward na nandu'n pa ako."

You watch him from the corner of your eye, before slowly turning your head toward him again to elicit any response.

"Salamat Vlad, ha?" The boy tells you ever so meekly. "Pwede ka naman sigurong umuwi sa inyo kung ganun man ang nangyari, pero sinamahan mo pa rin ako."

"Ano ka ba, Arki?" At this point your smirk has already formed without you even knowing. "This is where I was supposed to be at the turn of the year. I think we both need a fresh start." 

  


"We deserve it, don't you think?" 

  


You have now locked into his eyes; not even blinking at all. Karl smiles in agreement.

You see his face brighten up with splashes of color as the fireworks suddenly bloom in the night sky. Karl turned to look as the beautiful array of star-like lights exploded one by one, then altogether. But your gaze is fixed on him - how he gently blinks every so often and still you can't miss the wondrous joy in his eyes.

 _Kuya was right,_ you thought to yourself. You have to be home on New Year's.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author wishes to thank Cholo (@c_incave on Twitter) for lending him Rob's voice for this piece.


	3. Naghahanap, hinahanap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written in Tagalog and is meant to tell Karl's narrative of the story from a second person's point of view.

### Alas 2:30 ng hapon, Bisperas ng Bagong Taon. Unit ni Tito Santi.

Hindi ka na sanay na bumangon nang tanghali.

Napuyat kayo ni Vlad sa panonood ng mga pelikulang pinag-usapan n'yong tatapusin bago magpalit ng taon. Ngunit tao ka lang, nadadarang at inaantok din. Kaya minabuti n'yong ipagpaliban na lang ang natitirang dalawang pelikula sa listahan n'yo bago sumuko nang tuluyan ang katawan mo kaninang umaga.

Gayumpaman, isang malaking kaginhawahan na wala ka nang trabahong kailangan pang tapusin. Ikatlong araw mo na ring nakabakasyon at walang iniindang deadline sa pagsusumite ng mga sinusulat mong review. Hindi mo inasahan na magkakaroon ka ng mas mahabang panahon na makapanood ng pelikula kasama ni Vlad. Dahil sa kanya, nagkaroon ka ng panibagong pagpapahalaga sa pagsusuri ng mga katha at obra na dati-rati'y iniiyakan o tinatawanan mo lang. Ang kapalit? Tatlong gabi na kayong napupuyat. Ngunit sulit ang bawa't sandali na ginugugol n'yo sa harap ng telebisyon, kahit mumunti na lang ang itinutulog mo. Dahil dito, natuto ka na ring hindi ipagdamot ang sarili sa iyong kama.

Ayun ay hanggang makaramdam ka ng pagkalam ng iyong sikmura.

Tila guni-guni mo lamang, pero naaamoy mo ang bango ng nilulutong almusal. Tumingin ka sa 'yong cellphone at nakitang mag-aalas tres na ng hapon. Tinapik-tapik mo ang iyong pisngi para malaman kung talagang gising ka na at 'di nananaginip. Suminghot ka nang malalim at hindi ka maaaring magkamali: ang naaamoy mo ay pancakes.

"Pancakes?!" Bulong mo sa sarili.

Bago mo namalaya'y naiangat mo na ang katawan mo mula sa pagkakahiga at pagkatayo'y naglakad na pababa ng hagdan.

"Wow, ambango naman!" Napalakas ang sabi mo sa kasabikan sa 'yong nakita. Naghanda si Vlad ng almusal - at kahit hindi mo sabihin, kitang kita sa mukha mo ang tuwa dahil nakahain sa hapag ang lahat ng paborito mo.

 _Ano kayang meron?_ Tanong mo sa sarili. Ang sabi naman ni Vlad, katapusan na ng taon at gusto n'yang masarap ang huli n'yong pagsasaluhang almusal ngayong 2018. Bagaman hindi mo naiintindihan ang biglang pagiging masinop ni Vlad sa mga gawaing bahay at lagi ka n'yang pinagluluto ng almusal nitong nakaraang linggo, wala kang balak na pag-isipan 'yun sa ngayon. Nananaig ang kagustuhan mong matikman ang luto n'ya.

Tinanong ka n'ya kung uuwi ka mamaya, at hindi mo malaman kung bakit parang bigla kang nahipan ng malamig na hangin.

"Oo, e." Sagot mo sa kanya. Ngunit bakit biglang parang 'di ka mapakali?

Dahil ba maiiwan ulit dito sa unit si Vlad? Wala na naman s'yang Christmas tree na pwedeng patumbahin ah. Dahil ba maiiwan ulit dito si Vlad? Dahil ba... _Maiiwan ulit dito?_ Si Vlad?

Nahuhuli ka sa iyong mga tingin, Karl. Hindi mo mapipigilan ang katotohanang mababakas ninuman kung nakatingin sila sa 'yong mga mata. At kahit hindi mo sinasadya, naparamdam mo kay Vlad na ayaw mo s'yang iwan.

"...Pero alam mo, welcome ka namang sumama if gusto mo. Sinabi ko na kina Mama na hindi ka parin uuwi sa inyo e." Mailap mong dugtong sa sagot mong uuwi ka. _Sige na Vlad, sumama ka na. Ayokong sasalubong ka na naman nang mag-isa._

Ngunit tinanggihan ng binata ang paanyaya mo. Malamang iniisip n'ya na makakasagabal lamang sya sa selebrasyon n'yong pamilya. S'ya naman ay mailap na pinatuon ang 'yong pansin sa lamesa at mga hinanda n'ya para sa inyo. Dagling nanumbalik ang kasabikan mong kumain. Si Vlad nama'y naglabas ng cellphone para kumuha ng video ng kanyang pinaghirapan.

"Nawiwili ka yatang mag-video." Pabiro mong sambit. Ngumiti lamang si Vlad at matapos ang ilan pang segundo, tinago na rin ang cellphone at naupo na sa tapat mo.

 _Hindi ko makakalimutan ang end of year na 'to dahil sa 'yo, Vlad. Salamat._ Kung bakit hindi mo sinabi nang maririnig n'ya, hindi mo rin alam.

  


"By the way, Arki... have you seen Sue's gift? I may have misplaced it."

"Um, not _that_ one. The _other_ gift."

 _Luh pa'no mo nawala 'yung jockstrap?! Ang burara mo talaga, Vlad!_ Ito ang iniisip mo, subalit ayaw mong magmukhang walang pakisama lalo na't pinagluto ka n'ya ng lahat ng paborito mo.

"'Di ko naman napansin. Sige i-check ko sa mga damit ko, baka napasama." Minarapat mong ito na lamang ang sabihin dahil dito rin naman mauuwi ang usapan. Nagulat ka at hindi ka na inasar ng kausap mo tungkol sa posibilidad na nahalo sa gamit mo 'yung jockstrap n'ya.

Nagpasalamat s'ya sa 'yo. Unti-unti mong nakakasanayan na hindi ka na n'ya tinatabla. Hindi ka na n'ya pinapasigaw tungkol sa mga hugasin at nagkukusa na din s'ya sa ibang mga gawaing bahay. Bakit, Vlad? Anong meron?

Biglang tumunog ang cellphone n'ya at pagkakita n'ya kung sino ang tumatawag, tumunghay s'ya para sabihin sa 'yo kung sino.

"Ex ko." Pabulong n'yang sinabi, sabay tayo at naglakad papunta sa lababo. Sinagot n'ya ang tawag.

Nangangalahati ka pa lang sa pancake na nilapag n'ya sa plato mo, at hindi mo maintindihan kung bakit nawalan ka ng ganang kumain. Pero dahil ang pagkain ay pagkain at maraming taong nagugutom, inubos mo parin. Sumusulyap ka sa kaliwa mo at kada tingin mo'y sinasalubong ni Vlad. _Anong gusto mong sabihin ko?!_ Iniisip mo kung bakit parang may inaasahan s'yang gagawin o ikokomento mo.

Alam mong hindi mo lugar. Kaya minarapat mo na lang likumin ang mga pinagkainan at hugasan na lang ang mga pinggan. Nang nakita ka n'yang tumayo at kinuha ang mga plato, naglakad s'ya papunta sa inyong sofa.

Sinimulan mong hugasan ang mga pinagkainan n'yo nang marinig mo s'yang tawagin ka.

"NO, Karl, ako na d'yan..."

Ngunit alam mong nasa kalagitnaan parin s'ya ng pakikipag-usap sa ex n'ya.

"'Nde, okay lang. Ikaw naman ang nagluto e, ako na 'to." Sinigurado mong makikita n'ya na nakangiti ka; na bukal sa loob mo ang pag-ako ng gawaing ito bilang kapalit ng sorpresa n'ya kanina. Pero ang ngiti mo ay hindi para kumbinsihin s'ya na okay lang sa 'yo na naghuhugas ka ng pinggan, ito'y para kumbinsihin ang sarili mo na wala kang ibang nararamdaman.

Sa mga sagot ni Vlad, napagtagpi-tagpi mong niyayaya s'ya ng ex n'ya na samahan s'ya ngayong Bisperas. Naisip mo, baka maganda nga na may kasama si Vlad kaysa maiwan na naman s'ya dito mamaya. Hindi mo naman s'ya pipiliting umuwi sa kanila kung hindi pa s'ya handa.

Sa mga sagot ni Vlad, napagtagpi-tagpi mo rin na may pag-aalinlangan s'ya; na may pumipigil sa kanya para sabihin sa ex n'ya na pupunta s'ya. Sa dalawang linggong nakasama mo si Vlad, alam mo na ang tono ng pananalita n'ya kapag gusto n'ya ang pinag-uusapan n'yo. Wala sa katiting nu'n ang naririnig mo sa tono n'ya habang nasa telepono.

Nang matapos ka sa mga hugasin, minarapat mo nang lapitan si Vlad. Umupo ka sa kanyang tabi. Mukha s'yang batang natalo sa tumbang preso at nawalan ng tsinelas. Mukha s'yang batang umuwi at magsusulit sa magulang kung bakit yapak ang isa n'yang paa.

_Ang exagg naman nitong mag-emote. Teka... mapagtripan nga._

"Kaya mo ba hinahanap yung jockstrap mo?"

Hindi maipinta ang pagkadiri sa mukha ni Vlad sa tinanong mo. Napahagalpak ka nang malakas, ngunit sandaling sandali lang. Ayaw mong abutan s'ya ng pagkapikon gayong ang nais mo lang naman ay mapagaan ang bitbit n'yang agam-agam.

"Alam mo, Vlad? Naiinggit ako sa 'yo kase kahit andami mong pinagdaanan ngayong taon, hindi nawawala 'yung passion mo para sa mga bagay na gusto mo. Nakaka-inspire." Dahil ba patapos na ang taon at hindi mo na s'ya makikita ulit hanggang bumalik ka kinabukasan kaya ka nagkalakas ng loob na kausapin s'ya nang ganun? Nasimulan mo na rin lang, ituloy mo na. 

"Baka panahon na rin para maisara n'yo ang mga dapat isara. Para kung saan man kayo dalhin ng bagong taon, nakapagpaalam na kayo nang maayos sa _taong_ paalis." Sinadya mong palitan ang impit ng salita para ipahiwatig na dapat wala nang binabalikan. Opinyon mo lamang naman; nasa kanya parin kung papakinggan ka n'ya.

"Pareho na rin naman kayong mag-isa mamaya, might as well 'di ba?" Iniwan mo ang tanong na nag-uudyok na samahan na lang ni Vlad ang ex n'ya. May dalawang segundo pagkasabi mo nito, ginusto mo na lang na bawiin.

Pero bakit mo naman bibigyan ng kahulugan ang pagkikita nila? Mas mahalaga ba 'yun kaysa masigurado mong hindi nag-iisa si Vlad mamayang hatinggabi sa pagdating ng bagong taon?

At ano naman sa 'yo kung anong mangyari sa pagkikita nila?

Nagpasalamat s'ya at sinabi mo sa kanyang gumayak na s'ya. Ikaw na ang bahala sa unit at hahanapin mo na ang regalo ni Sue para sa kanya. Pauwi ka na rin mamaya kaya nagmadali ka nang umakyat sa kwarto mo para magsimulang tingnan ang mga labada mo.

  
  


### Alas 7:20 ng gabi, Bisperas ng Bagong Taon. Unit ni Tito Santi.

Nagulat ka sa biglaang bayolenteng pagkatok sa pintuan.

"BESTIE!" Bulalas ng isang balingkinitang binibini.

"Hi, Anna!" Sabay kaway sa iyong kapitbahay. Paminsan-minsan mo na lang s'ya nakakausap simula nung nag-Paskuhan dahil lagi na s'yang nakikipagkita sa mga kaibigan n'ya nung college. Hindi mo rin naman s'ya makakausap dahil mas tinututukan mo ang mga tinuturo sa 'yo ni Vlad tungol sa pagpepelikula. Ngayon mo na lang ulit nakita si Anna simula nung dumalaw, ehrm, _nanghimasok_ s'ya bago mag-bisperas ng Pasko.

"Nagulat ako, nakita kong buhay ang ilaw dito. 'Di ka ba uuwi sa inyo? Gabi na ah." Usisa ni Anna.

"Oo nga no?" Bagama't nabigla ka, hindi ka dinapuan ng pagmamadali kahit madilim na. "Hindi ko na namalayan ang oras. May hinahanap kasi akong gamit ni Vlad e. Namisplace daw n'ya."

"Ay talaga ba? Tagahanap ka na rin ng mga gamit n'ya ngayon? Wag kang paalila du'n ha! Asan ba si gago?"

"Ayun, may lakad." Ngumiti ka na lang dahil alam mo namang walang malisya kay Anna ang mga birong gaya nu'n. Likas na sa kanya na maging pala-kantyaw at nasanay ka na sa mga hirit nya.

"Ikaw, Anna? 'San ka mamaya?"

"Ahh pupunta ako sa mga barkada ko sa QC. Gusto mo bang sumama? 'Di ka na naman ata uuwi, e!" Medyo nangilag ka dahil baka pilitin ka na naman n'yang sumama.

"'Di na lang, Anna. Tatambay na lang ako sa gazebo mamaya." Bakas sa mukha mo na wala ka nang balak lumabas ngayong gabi. Naintindihan naman ito ni Anna.

"Ikaw bahala... Basta nag-yaya ako ha? Happy New Year, Bestie!!"

Sabay kaway nito at nagsimula nang maglakad tungo sa kabilang pintuan.

"Happy New Year, Anna!" Sinundan mo s'ya ng tingin at nang nakapasok na s'ya ay sinara mo na ulit ang pinto.

Nagpasya kang tingnan ang mga gamit sa banyo nang isa pang beses bago tuluyang tumigil sa paghahanap. Hindi dahil itinuturing mong napakahalagang bagay ito kay Vlad, kundi dahil mahalaga na tinupad mo ang sinabi mo sa kanya.

Ngayon mo nabigyan ng oras pag-isipan kung anong nangyayari sa kasama mo sa bahay. Bakit kaya bigla bigla s'yang naging masipag maglinis? Anong nakain n'ya at hindi ka na n'ya pinagtitripan? At ang naalala mong taong mapang-asar at medyo mataas ang ihi ay marunong palang umamin ng pagkakamali at magpakumbaba. Maaari din pala s'yang maging maaalalahanin at napupuna n'ya ang mga iniisip mo tungkol sa mga pelikulang pinapanood n'yo. Higit sa lahat, pinapahalagahan n'ya ang mga komento at mga mungkahi mo. Hindi mo aaminin ngunit napapalapit na ang loob mo sa kanya.

Pero baka rin naman na may nawala o nasira s'yang gamit ni Tito Santi kaya s'ya nagbabait baitan... Pagkatapos ng Bagong Taon ay kakausapin mo s'ya tungkol du'n.

  
  


### Alas 8:32 ng gabi, Bisperas ng Bagong Taon. Gazebo sa harap ng Pool.

"Ma, Pa! Sorry 'di na ako makakauwi. Ginabi na po kase ako du'n sa tinatapos kong end of year project."

"Okay lang 'yan anak. Treat it as another lesson of independence." Bungad ng Papa mo na si Mario. Ngumingiti s'ya pero gaya mo, hindi n'ya maitatago ang totoong nararamdaman pagka't ibinubunyag din s'ya ng kanyang mata at mukha. Kahit sa video call mo lamang sila kinakausap, kitang kita mo ang kagustuhan n'yang makasama ka na lang nila.

"Sigurado ka bang ayos ka lang d'yan, 'nak?" Ang Mama mong si Adelaida naman, hindi nagkukubli ng kanyang mga nararamdaman. Sinasabi n'ya ang saloobin at iyun din ang pahiwatig ng kanyang mga galaw. "Unang New Year's namin ng Papa mo na hindi ka namin kasama... Nakakamiss ka namang bata ka."

"Miss ko na rin kayo, Ma, Pa. Thank you po sa lahat ng tulong n'yo at pang-unawa. Salamat din po na pinayagan n'yo akong tumira dito. Andami ko pong natututunan."

"O e, kumusta na nga pala yung kapitbahay mo, si Vlad? Hindi 'din ba s'ya uuwi? Baka pwedeng samahan ka na lang n'ya mamaya?" Tanong ng Mama mo, na bigla namang kinontra ng Papa mo, "Hindi naman kailangan ni Karl ng kasama para lang magsurvive. 'Yun nga 'yung point ng tradition namin."

"May iba na po s'yang lakad, pero thank you daw po sa pag-imbita n'yo sa kanya; isasama ko sana s'ya kung natuloy ako ng pag-uwi kanina kaso may iba naman pala s'yang plano."

Napaisip ka kung totoo ang sinabi ng Papa mo tungkol sa hindi pangangailangan ng kasama para magsurvive. Hindi nawaglit sa gunita mo si Vlad.

"Alam n'yo, Ma, Pa... ang pinakamahalagang natutunan ko simula nung lumipat ako dito ay hindi pala ako magaling makisama." May lungkot sa boses mo habang sinasabi mo ito at parang nahihiya kang aminin ito sa kanila. Ginusot mo ang iyong mga labi bago ka nagpatuloy.

"Hindi pala talaga ako flexible sa mga suggestion ng iba. Sanay talaga ako na sarili ko lang ang iniisip at matagal bago ko ma-realize na may mga desisyon ako na dapat ibang tao ang isasaalang-alang. Gaya n'yo. Gaya ni Vlad.

"Madaming beses na kakatok na lang s'ya dahil wala s'yang kape, o asukal, o bigas kaya napapadalas s'ya dito sa unit. Nung una ang yabang n'ya at parang walang respeto sa ibang tao. 'Yun yung pananaw ko sa kanya dahil hindi ko s'ya kilala. Pero habang nakikilala ko s'ya, na-realize ko na ako pala yung nagpo-project sa kanya na mayabang s'ya. Medyo judgmental pala ako."

Kahit tahimik ang mga magulang mo ay nakita mo ang concern nila sa mga sinasabi mo.

"Uy pero Ma, Pa... hindi n'yo ako ganito pinalaki ha? Sariling prejudice ko na lang 'to at sinisikip ko na s'yang baguhin. 'Yan ang New Year's Resolution ko.

"Kung hindi ko kinilala si Vlad, hindi ko siguro naisip lahat nang 'to. Kaya nagpapasalamat ako na and'yan s'ya. Tinutulungan n'ya ako this week na maglinis ng unit kasi pa-thank you n'ya daw sa birthday handa natin. Alam n'yo bang burgis 'yun at parang 'di kilala ang walis at ang mop bago s'ya nag-birthday? Pero ayun, ang sipag pala! Minsan natatalo s'ya sa pustahan namin kung sino ang maghuhugas ng pinggan kaya nakakalibre ako ha-ha.

"Tapos Ma, Pa, ang dami n'yang alam tungkol sa pagpepelikula! Andami n'yang tinuturo sa akin. Dapat nga yata sinu-supplyan ko na s'ya ng kape, asukal at bigas lagi para pambayad. Never s'yang nagcomplain kahit andami kong tanong at lagi s'yang napupuyat dahil sa 'kin.

"Lately dinadalhan din n'ya ako ng almusal sa umaga. Lahat ng paborito kong almusal alam n'yang lutuin! Inaabangan ko na nga minsan e. Iniisip ko dapat ipagluto ko na rin s'ya kaso hindi ko naman ma-perfect yung omu-rice mo, Ma."

Kung anumang pag-aalala ang nasa mga mukha ng mga magulang mo kani-kanina lang ay napalitan ng galak (at nangingilid na luha ng Mama mo). Bigla kang napatigil sa sinasabi nung napansin mo ito.

"Nakakaproud ka naman, 'nak." Malumanay na sabi ng Papa mo. "Alam na naming mabait kang anak, pero ngayon nagiging aware ka na rin sa paligid mo at sa mga nakapaligid sa 'yo. Big boy ka na talaga. Pinapatunayan mo lagi sa amin ng Mama mo na tama ang desisyon namin to give you time by yourself to be the man you're supposed to become. Tandaan mo that you will never disappoint us with any mistake as long as you know how to own up to it and you do something about it."

"Kaunti na lang Anak, ikaw na ang madedesisyon para sa sarili mo." Nangingiyak na ang Mama mo habang nagsasalita, "Pero 'wag mong kakalimutan na ikaw parin ang baby namin, ha? At kung naging mabait sa 'yo si Vlad, 'yun ay dahil pinakitaan mo rin s'ya ng kabaitan. Sigurado ako du'n."

"Thank you, Ma, Pa... Ang gusto ko lang naman is for people to be happy when they get to know me and find out that a good part of that is because I'm your son."

Ngayon ang Papa mo naman ang hindi maitago ang mga luha n'ya sa saya dahil sa sinabi mo. Niyakap n'ya ang mama mo ng isang kamay habang hawak parin ang cellphone sa kabila.

"Happy New Year, Anak. We love you." Sambit nito. "Happy New Year, Ma, Pa. Mahal na mahal ko kayo."

  
  


### Alas 11:50 ng gabi, Bisperas ng Bagong Taon. Gazebo sa harap ng Pool.

Naka-isang oras na't mahigit nang binaba n'yo ng mga magulang mo ang telepono. Nakatawag ka na rin kay Tito Santi para bumati ng Happy New Year at sabihin na sa unit ka n'ya magse-celebrate. Sampung minuto na lang at matatapos na ang taon. Tahimik na ang paligid at tanggap mo na na sasalubungin mo ang 2019 nang mag-isa. Gayumpaman, panatag ang kalooban mo. Marami kang dapat ipagpasalamat ngayong lumipas na taon, at ang pakiramdam mo ay may hahantungan na ang paghahanap mo ng sarili.

  
  


**_"Nahanap din kita."_ **

  
  


Paglingon mo, nakita mo si Vlad na nakatayo. 'Di s'ya malayo sa 'yo at kahit medyo madilim ay naaaninag mo na s'ya'y nakangiti.

"Oh, akala ko 'di ka uuwi hanggang bukas?" Hindi mo rin mapigilang ngumiti habang papalapit s'ya.

"At akala ko uuwi ka. Ba't 'di ka nagtext na dito ka na magnu-New Year?"

Ipinaliwanag mo na kahit binalibaliktad mo na ang unit, 'di mo parin nahanap 'yung jockstrap, at ginabi ka na kaya 'di ka na lang umuwi. Umamin naman s'ya na nasa gamit n'ya pala talaga ang regalo ni Sue at umuwi na s'ya para sabihin sa 'yo.

Isa pang bagay na idadagdag natin sa listahan ng ayaw mong aminin ay natuwa ka na umuwi si Vlad at kayo ang magkasama sa pagsalubong ng bagong taon. Hindi mo maipaliwanag, pero ayaw mo nang isipin sa ngayon kung bakit.

Hindi mo na rin nakuhang magalit, bagkus medyo na-guilty ka parin na umuwi s'ya dahil lang nalaman n'yang nandito ka pa sa unit. Alam mong may dahilan naman talaga s'ya para pumunta sa ex n'ya.

 _Ah basta._ Inawat mo na ang mga isipin tungkol sa kung sinu-sino. Ang mahalaga, ang importante - nandito kayo.

  


At kahit pareho kayong handang maging mag-isa sa unang araw ng taon, binigyan n'yo ng lugar ang isa't isa.

**Happy New Year, Karl at Vlad.**

  



End file.
